


Podfic: Like Ships in the Night

by Djapchan, sawbones



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Rivals to Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawbones/pseuds/sawbones
Summary: "Gil doesn’t woo,” he said indignantly, “I am not wooable.”Suvi smiled her same warm, placid smile and placed her hand on his arm. She leaned forward like she was going to tell him a secret, “Would you like to be?”





	Podfic: Like Ships in the Night

Like Ships in the Night:

**Author's Note:**

> Download Link, in case your computer doesn't agree with AO3 Podfics:
> 
>  
> 
> [Like Ships in the Night](http://www.mediafire.com/file/f4n1yqdbep8oaj3/MEA_02_Like_ships_in_the_night.mp3/file)


End file.
